


Moving In

by TheoMiller



Series: Broken Elevator Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, big bang theory fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Winchester girls met the boys across the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

 “Yes, Dad, we made it in alright,” Dee was saying.

I grinned into the box I was unpacking. This phone call made six calls since we’d left Kansas to go to Pasadena, all from our dad. Deanna had played the driver card, so I’d had to talk to him the last five times.

“No, we haven’t started using drugs yet, we just go to California! Give it at least a week. …No sir, you’re right, that was in poor taste.”

“Hello,” A gravelly voice interrupted my amusement. I glanced up into the absurdly blue eyes of a man in a tan trench coat and had to hide a shiver. “I’m Castiel. I live across the hall.”

I crossed the room to the open door. “Oh, um, hey. We’re your new neighbours, I guess.”

 _Very smooth, Sam_ a quiet voice in my head said. I gritted my teeth and ignored it.

“Right, yes.” The man—Castiel—said, just as awkward.

“Well, that was an exercise in futility,” A cheerful voice interrupted. It belonged to a shorter man with lighter hair and tawny eyes. He looked nothing like Luke, and I revelled in it. “Hi, I’m Gabriel, this is my oddball roommate Cass, I’m trying to teach him new tricks. Like how to talk to humans.”

“I talk to humans frequently,” Castiel rumbled. “It is a requirement for teachers.”

“You’re a teacher,” I said, seizing on it.

Cass inclined his head, bringing my attention to his ruffled hair. _My god, did he just shag someone in the elevator?_ “We are both professors at the university.”

“And then you ask a question about the other person’s life,” Gabriel said, as if to a small child. “Observe. Tell me, o gorgeous Amazonian, what is your name?”

“Samantha Winchester,” I said curtly, glaring down at the short man.

“Sammy!” Deanna called from behind me. “Who are you talking to?”

“Neighbours,” I said, turning so she could see them. _Please see them too_.

By the way Dee’s eyes travelled down Castiel’s frame in undisguised interest, she could not only see them, but she liked what she saw.

“We should have a shindig,” Gabriel chirped. “You lovely ladies, my awkward buddy here, and our friends—I’ll make the pie.”

That dragged Deanna’s attention away from trench coat boy. “Pie? What sort of pie?”

X-x-X-x-X Deanna X-x-X-x-X

I watched Sammy carefully even as I dug into the pie. She was actually focussing on people that were there, which was a good sign. I hadn’t liked Luc in life, and I liked her visions of him even less.

“So, are you two dating?” Sam asked, looking between Michael and Adam.

“I—” Adam said.

“—don’t be—”

“—girls—”

“—just friends—”

“—denial,” Gabriel interrupted. “Hey, Mike, if you’re not dating Adam… can I have him?”

Adam squeaked and shrank into Michael’s side, but as I rolled my eyes, my gaze returned to Castiel. He was eating quietly, completely absorbed in the task. I’d like to have seen him absorbed in other tasks. Preferably--   _Whoa, where did that come from?_

I can’t date. Dating would mean leaving Sammy alone, and I promised Dad I’d look after her. And Castiel, smart and good-looking and successful, wouldn’t be interested in a few tension relieving shags with the girl across the hall. I sighed and returned to the pie while Sam asked Adam about astrophysics.

“What is it that you do, Deanna?” A low voice asked.

It was like Castiel had heard me sign off on him as _not an option_ , because he’d just turned on the gravel and I’d be damned if that wasn’t hot.

“I’m a mechanic,” I said shortly.

He cocked his head. “Working on…?”

“Cars.”

“Really?” He said in surprise. I heaved a mental sigh of relief. No temptation, blue eyes had just lost all interest in—“That sounds fascinating. I never was good with vehicles myself.”

X-x-X-x-X

Deanna actually fell asleep, probably exhausted from the trip, so I had alone time. Without anyone to distract me, I couldn’t duck him very much longer. “I’m wounded, Sam.” Luc said.

I clenched my jaw and ignored him.

“Did you really try to move away from me? You didn’t come to the funeral, you never visited the grave, and now you’ve moved out to Pasadena? I’d call that evasion. Or rather, my psychologist would. Did I ever tell you about him?”

I turned on the television. It hummed lowly with static—no cable. With a sigh, I pressed the off button on the remote and sat in silence for a moment. How could I… “Good night,” A muffled voice in the hall said. I crossed to the door and unlocked it slowly, listening.

“Good luck with your father,” Castiel said. “Come over any time, provided you can deal with Gabriel.”

“Or just go to Adam’s place,” Gabriel added, and I could hear the leer in his voice.

Luc sneered. “Your new friends are fags.”

I threw open the door, angry, before I could think about it. Castiel and Gabriel, still standing in the doorway of their apartment, stared at me. “Um,” I said. “We haven’t turned on cable yet, and I can’t sleep. Would you mind terribly if I were to hang out with you guys?”

“We were about to continue our Doctor Who marathon,” Cass told me. “Would you be interested?”

Whatever Doctor Who was, it sounded better than Luc, who was now reading from an imaginary Bible that looked suspiciously like that of the preacher back in Kansas. Leviticus. I didn’t even realise I’d known it, but I suppose my brain had absorbed it from the old woman who tried to save my soul when—yeah, I needed to think about whatever this Doctor Who thing was instead.

“Doctor Who?” I asked quickly.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Gabriel said, clutching at his chest. “Hurry, Cass! I’ll get the fezzes and scarves; you find the jammy dodgers and the jelly babies!”

“He likes Four and Eleven best,” Cass explained as Gabriel rushed off.

I stared blankly. “Four and Eleven what?”

There was a pause. “Oh dear, you really have a lot to learn,” Castiel said.

Ten minutes later I still wasn’t quite sure how a blue wooden phone box could be bigger on the inside, or how it could travel through space without burning up, or what a Time Lord was, or why they changed their faces. But I was pretty sure whatever this was, my brain wouldn’t process it well enough to allow Luc to make snarky comments on it, and I giggled a little bit when the mannequins began to move.

“You’re not supposed to laugh at the monsters!” Gabriel cried.

I gestured to the television. “How do you not laugh at that?”

“Oh, I do.” Gabriel said. “I just appreciate the beauty of the show itself. You have not yet come to understand the depth of _Doctor Who_ , and thus must refrain from mocking it. Pretty sure we put that in the roommate agreement, didn’t we, Cass?”

“Indeed,” Cass rumbled.

And that's how Luc was drowned out by terrible aliens and a blue box.


End file.
